1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal vale and, more specifically, to a valve for use primarily in compressor interiors responsive to temperature within the compressor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The art is constantly attempting to improve the efficiency of compressors in refrigeration applications in order to provide the concomitant saving in energy cost. One application to provide this desired result has been to flow return refrigerant gas from the evaporating system over the compressor motor to keep the motor cool and at a temperature at which it operates at maximum efficiency and also to prevent the motor from running too hot and at temperatures at which the motor efficiency decreases. However, during such motor cooling operations, the motor is often being cooled when it is not overheated and does not require cooling. This can lead to motor operation out of its most efficient operating temperature range and again provide a decrease in efficiency. It is therefore desirable to block off the return refrigerant gas from the evaporating system to the motor when the motor is not overheated to improve motor efficiency and save energy. It is therefore desirable that the movement of cooling gases over the motor be stopped when the motor is operating at normal or below normal temperatures and that the cooling gases only be applied to the motor when the motor is actually operating at temperatures above its most efficient operating temperature range.